


His

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Daddy Derek, Implied Underage, M/M, One-Shot, Realisations, Smart Stiles, Stiles is hot, jealous oc, outside pov, worried roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always alone, head stuck in a book or glued to his phone. He never seemed to talk to anyone, was too busy running from class to the library and back again. Kent couldn't help but feel bad for him, after all he was his room-mate and he could see just how alone the poor guy was. At least, that's what he assumed, turned out he didn't know the first thing about Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His

Kent felt kind of sorry for the kid. It was nearly four months since classes started and he didn’t seem to have made any friends. All he did was run from one class to another. His schedule was so crammed he had no idea how he even had time to sleep let alone do anything else. So he understood why Stilinksi didn’t go to parties or hang out at coffee shops and chat with random people from any of the million classes he was taking. Kent felt like he was drowning in assignments and he had barely a third of the classes Stiles did. So he gets why and he can’t help but pity him a little. 

They’ve been living together since Taylor was dropped out a month in, Stiles had been on the housing waiting list or something, Kent might not have actually been that nice to him to start with. He’d gotten on with Taylor and was a little pissed off by this new kid that ran his mouth and just would not shut up. Even without anyone to talk to Stiles kept talking. It took him a while to adjust to it, but now it’s like white noise, he doesn’t even notice it. He filters everything out and tends to ignore the guy, still sometimes a word or two will get through. Stiles has muttered so many random things at this stage though that when he suddenly mentions his boyfriend is coming, well Kent doesn’t exactly believe him. It’s not that he’s not good looking or anything, some of the girls and even a couple of guys on campus have been mooning over him since classes started. Objectively, he can see it, the kids got these big whiskey eyes and pale mole spattered skin, so he could totally have a boyfriend. Only it’s been months and they live together and there aren’t any late night phone calls or constant texts. There’s nothing to indicate that he has anyone, let alone a significant other. 

Maybe he used to, long distant relationships rarely work out well and whoever he may have gone out with in high school, sure doesn’t seem to be making an effort to keep things going now. The guy (if he exists) is probably coming just so he can dump the kid in person. He makes sure to buy ice cream and corn chips ‘cause Stiles is a stress eater, even if he never seems to put on weight, the poor kids probably going to spend his weekend crying his way through rocky road and doritos. To make up for the possible ex-boyfriend Kent decides it might be a good idea to friend him on facebook. He knows that Stiles most likely only has ten friends and half of them are most likely blood relations but he figures it’ll give the kid a little boost when he needs it most. 

He doesn’t expect him to have hundreds of friends and is honestly shocked that his wall is plastered in photos and gifs from a large selection of people. There’s a core group, Scott, Lydia, Liam and Cora seem to post the most stuff on it. They send him random pictures of wolves and housewives, he’s not really sure what the connection is there, but he’s surprised enough that he keeps scrolling through. There are older posts from people who don’t seem to have any connection to the others, mostly they’re variations of “thank you” attached to a cuddly wolf or cute fox gif. He can’t help but wonder how all of these people know Stiles when no-one here seems to. 

The posts from Lydia seem to be in some other language he doesn’t recognise and involve a lot of mathematical formula he can’t make sense of. He doesn’t know how Stiles does either to be honest, it certainly doesn’t look like anything he learned in high school algebra and he was a mathlete! Some of the equations make his head spin and he’s overwhelmingly grateful he decided to study English Lit instead of math like his mom suggested. 

It makes him wonder just how smart Stiles really is. At first he thought the kid was in the library so much because he was falling behind but then he caught a look at his schedule and realised it wasn’t the case. Two weeks into living together he finally asked him what he was actually studying because nothing on his class schedule seemed to match. The answer was a little daunting and Kent kept waiting for him to drop out just like Taylor, after all who decides to double major in Criminology and Psychology and then minor’s in Mythology? He intends to have be finished in under three years instead of four! So yes he kind of thought he would either drop out or would extend it for another year or so, it hadn’t actually occurred to him until he read those posts that he could just be smart enough to do it! So yeah he’s finding a new appreciation for Stilinski and it just makes him feel even worse that the guy is either going to get brutally dumped or feels he needs to lie about having a boyfriend. 

He almost forgets about it entirely, he was late for his last class of the day and his lecturer was brutal about it so he’s feeling rung out and embarrassed mostly, so he doesn’t even notice Stiles standing in the quad. It’s only when Marie starts wolf whistling at some guy that he finally looks around. Marie looks ready to collapse in her own pool of drool, the guy she’s gone gooey over looks like some sort of serial killer, all eyebrows of doom in soft cotton and tight pants. He doesn’t seem to notice Marie at all, making a beeline for Stiles instead and holy shit that cannot be the boyfriend! Stiles will never recover from this, how could anyone? Kent knows that if someone that hot dumped him his self-esteem would go down the crapper and Stiles doesn’t seem to have very much to start with. Marie is elbowing him, demanding they march over to Stiles right now so he can introduce her to the hottie. He doesn’t have enough ice cream for this, he only bought one tub, if he had any idea the boyfriend looked like a freaking Greek god he’d have bought out the entire store! 

Only it doesn’t look like they’re fighting, Stiles isn’t sobbing uncontrollably and the guy seems to be pushing his way into Stiles’ personal space, wrapping him in an airtight hug and oh god this is worse, the bastard’s going to use him for sex and then dump him! That’s it he has to do something. Tugging Marie along for a buffer he races over to the couple, coughing loudly until they break apart and hottie glares at them both. He can’t help the instinctive step back or the way he bares his neck a little in submission. He considers leaving entirely, but Stiles smiles brightly and introduces them, apparently this is Derek and his is the rotten bastard boyfriend. Kent glares back at him while Stiles is distracted, he knows exactly what’s going on here and there’s no way he’s going to let him use Stiles! “So did you guys go to school together?”  
He has no idea why that came out of his mouth, he’s clearly older than Stiles, like a lot older. If they were together when Stiles was in high school then he could probably get him arrested for statutory rape. Derek looks unamused as Stiles flails about and tells them their meet cute. He’s not really listening, too focused on bad boy Derek, so he ignores it and asks, “So do you live nearby? Only it’s been a while since school started and I haven’t seen you around.”  


It’s an accusation more than a question and they both know it, Stiles is chatting amicably with Marie so it’s just the two of them now. Derek flashes him a serial killer smile and Jesus fucking Christ, how did sunny Stiles end up with this guy? “I live in Beacon Hills actually, we have a house there.”  
That sounds incriminating, does he have a girlfriend, wife, boyfriend, partner living with him back in bum fuck California? “Wait we? What we?”   
Derek flashes that smile again and seriously, there has to be a wanted poster out there somewhere with his face on it. “We, as in Stiles and our family. His father the sheriff lives nearby, he likes to help out with the baby, he’s actually watching her this weekend for us. It’s hard leaving our baby girl even if it is only for a few days, she misses her daddies so much you know?”  
That was not what he expected. 

He doesn’t know what to say, how to react to that because apparently Stiles has a kid and a house and his dad is the sheriff? He really needs to start listening when he talks because there is no way Stiles hasn’t told him this, there’s no way he hasn’t told him about his daughter! He feels like a total idiot but he doesn’t get the chance to do anything about it because Stiles is waving goodbye and hauling Derek away shouting about putting a tie on the door. Marie is sighing wistfully after then, ogling Derek’s ass as he walks and suddenly Kent’s struck by all the times Stiles has rushed out of the room to take a call. He remembers all of the skype and face time the guy seems to close out of whenever Kent saunters back to the dorms late at night. The compressed time frame and million classes make sense now, obviously he wants to get his degree as quickly as possible so he can go home to his daughter and boyfriend. He lets Marie drag him away with a promise of crashing on her couch for the night and he’s overcome with want and jealousy and he thinks that maybe he needs to reassess things. Maybe it wasn’t pity he felt for Stiles, maybe it was something a little more carnal because knowing that he’s in their room having sex with that guy is tearing him up inside. He should probably transfer rooms because something tells him that Derek is never going to share what’s his and Stiles Stilinski is absolutely his.


End file.
